


Happy Valentine's Day, Itachi!

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi must choose who to spend Valentine's with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Itachi!

Itachi opened his ANBU locker and at least fifty pink and red envelops spilled out.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Itachi,” another ANBU said teasingly.

“Damn, is it that day already?” Itachi rolled his eyes at the mess. He opened his weapons pouch and found twenty more cards. “How the _hell_ do they do that?!”

Kakashi came over and helped Itachi pick up the cards. But unlike Itachi, he was looking at who they were from.

“Here’s one from your girlfriend and one from your mother.”

Itachi took those and put them back in his pouch. Itachi piled the others up and was thinking of just incinerating them. Kakashi continued to go through them. The locker room was empty now.

“Here’s two more you might want to keep.” Kakashi handed him the two: one from Kakashi and one from Sasuke. Itachi blushed at the once from Kakashi; the older man could be quite lewd, in a charming way. He put his with the other two, but looked at Sasuke’s a little longer. _I love you nii-chan! Happy <3 Day!_ Itachi gave one his few smiles.

“Have plans tonight?”

“Well, I’ve got three options, my mother being taken.”

“I think you should spend the evening with whomever you love the most. And I don’t think I’ll be jealous if it’s not me.”

Itachi concentrated the small stack of cards in his pouch. “Kakashi, you have any plans after we’re done here?”

Kakashi was actually surprised.

\-----

Probably the most beautiful girl among the Uchiha, and Itachi’s fourth cousin, entered her room after a wearisome C Rank mission. She was determined to clean up as fast as possible in case Itachi came over. But there was something on her window sill: a vase of roses and half a pound of her favorite chocolates. And a note.

_Thank you for the card. I’m sorry I can’t spend tonight with you, but I want you to know I’m thinking of you. Happy Valentine’s Day. Love, Itachi_

She was disappointed that she didn’t have Itachi with her, but she couldn’t be angry. She displayed the roses and opened the chocolates with a smile.

\-----

Kakashi came home after helping Itachi find the right gift for his girlfriend for Valentine’s. He put away the wine and was glad he hadn’t started preparing dinner already. He decided to leave the dishes and candles where they were; perhaps they would be put to use tomorrow night.

\-----

Itachi came home. His mother turned, completely surprised. “I didn’t think you would be coming home until late.” She was inwardly jumping for joy that they had a babysitter now so she and Fugaku could go out.

Itachi blushed slightly. “I decided to spend Valentine’s with the person whose card meant the most to me and that I love the most.” He turned to Sasuke. “After dinner we can play until your bedtime.” Sasuke ran over and hugged him. Mikoto smiled warmly at her sons and even Fugaku looked approving for once. Slightly.


End file.
